


rick is in control (no, he's not)

by tr_shboat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, just a lil kissin, morty is a little shit, one smooch, rick is scared of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_shboat/pseuds/tr_shboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick tries to be low-key. Morty can see right through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rick is in control (no, he's not)

Morty was absentmindedly humming under his breath, perched like a little teenaged bird on top of the washing machine when Rick looked over at him from his workbench, a little buzzed. Morty offered him a little smile, overly content, overly cheerful.

“W-what the fuck’s got you so happy, jesus christ, I’m about to, th-thr, yknow, vomit over here.” Rick looked back down at the overall meaningless piece of machinery in his hands, pretending to be less aware of Morty than he was, pretending like his work was important, pretending like he didn’t want to go sit on the dryer and listen to Morty hum off-key and play with his hair like a fucking teenager. Morty just smiled at him, looking at him like he could see right past the walls he put up, like he knew Rick better than he knew himself. Rick let out a little breath, muttering under his breath and taking another swig from the open bottle of fireball on his workbench. Rick sighed.

“Hand me, th-the, twisty thing, the red one.” He didn’t look up. He knew if he did he’d break, he’d give away the fact that he didn’t need whatever bullshit tool he’d asked for, that he didn’t ever need Morty’s help, that he was fucking weak and lonely and drunk.

Morty hopped down from the washer, previously sitting with his legs crossed, still content with drawing little patterns in the denim of his jeans. He found the tool with little effort, his hand brushing Rick’s as he pushed it gently into his outstretched palm, impatience etched into the way his wrist twitched, Morty testing the limits of how long Rick could wait without yelling, bravery failing him at around 16 seconds. Morty stared at Rick’s tense back, stared at the way he struggled to find a purpose for the tool he was just given, cauterizing random pieces of metal together like Morty wouldn’t notice how much of a waste of time this was. Morty leaned against a shelf, wondering how long he could stare at Rick before he’d say something. He watched as Rick’s back tensed, smiling a little as he realized how well he could read the wrinkles of a dirty lab coat. Rick finally spun around, the wheels of his chair squeaking.

  
“Fucking, ch-jesus, Morty, what the fuck? What?” Rick turned, the panic in his eyes not masked at all by the false anger he presented, he was too drunk to be convincing anymore. They both knew the truth. Rick was fucking terrified of Morty, fucking terrified of what he felt and how out of control it made him feel to feel those things, how much Morty could see through him and how in control Morty was. Morty smirked a little at Rick, not enough to let him know but enough to scare him.

  
“Nothin, Rick, g-geez, yknow? Just had a good day, that’s all.” Morty pushed off the shelf, crossing over to where Rick was, forcing Rick to stay turned around on his stupid spinny chair, acting coy. He looked at Rick through his eyelashes and put a hand on his work table, leaning over Rick, finally having some goddamn height on him. He was kissing him softly, feeling Rick pull back only to hit the table, finally fucking stuck here, Morty finally having the upper hand. Morty deepened the kiss a little, tonguing at Rick’s bottom lip, biting down in a way that was absolutely fucking /filthy/. Morty pulled back and opened his eyes, smirking again at how red and wet Rick’s mouth was where he just was, at how dilated Rick’s pupils were, giving him another kiss, small and sweet and closed mouthed, and exiting the garage, leaving Rick to panic with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ rickmortyhell.tumblr.com !


End file.
